


They call it puppy love, and I’m starting to belive you might actually like dogs more than me.

by dragonism



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its all fluff, like so much fluff, you guys are gonna need it for season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Todd Brotzman walks dogs for a living, and Dirk Gently really loves dogs.Alls well that ends well.





	They call it puppy love, and I’m starting to belive you might actually like dogs more than me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I’d like to point out that the AU behind this fic is not mine! It was made by armadabrontzman on tumblr and the original post can be found here:
> 
> http://princessparadoxical.tumblr.com/post/165982425237/dont-offend-the-bees-armadabrontzman-au-where
> 
> However I do truly hope anybody reading this enjoys this fic, and the original post, as much as I did.

Todd was ‘between jobs’ you could say, around the time when his neighbour approached him with the idea of dog walking. She was an elderly lady living in the flat below his own, who merely happened to take the stairs at the same time as him, and Todd, with some reluctancy, had involved himself in a conversation with her about how her grandkids desperately wanted a puppy but would have no time to walk it themselves.

“There’d be such a market for dog walkers nowadays!” She’d said in a chipper and yet somewhat condescending tone, “Especially around here, what with all the busy work people, I’m sure all of them would have a dog if they could find somebody to walk it.”

And that is how Todd found himself being dragged through a park; an overly excitable yorkie and his companion doberman on one arm, and a border collie on the other. None of which liked him all that much.

He hadn’t considered this when he had used his last few dollars to print fifty posters to hang around town. In fact he was so naive as to think walking dogs around a park had to even be so much as _simple_.

Thus, he had a grave expression on his already solemn face when a taller man with a strangely genuine grin strolled over to him in the park whilst he stopped to untangle two leashes. The man was cheerful, with a strange outfit that combined half of a suit with a stupendously bright yellow motorcycle jacket and immediately crouched, not to greet Todd- but instead the three balls of fur at his feet.

“Oh! How adorable! Your collar has a little necktie!”

Todd, bewildered by the stranger, looked down in awe as all three dogs happily bounced at the man’s feet. “Sorry, can I help you?”

“Hm?” The stranger looked up, as though he was only now even considering that Todd was there, and widened his eyes after a second, “Oh! Goodness, what terrible manners. _Silly_ Dirk, always getting too caught up in his excitement.”

“Yeah, uh, was there something you wanted?”

“Not at all, well, other than to pet your rather adorable companions.” He was incredibly expressive, moving with each change of tone in his voice, and stuck his hand out rather suddenly, “I’m Dirk! Dirk Gently!”

“Nice to meet you? I think?” Todd’s brows remained in a firm crease, still entirely too confused, but at the very least acknowledging Dirk’s hand, “I would shake that but I’m a little caught up at the moment.” He shrugged, showing his hands entangled in leads and bags and various other objects owners had suggested he take.

“Oh my, you certainly are!” Dirk seemed to think for a moment, a small crease appearing in the centre of his forehead. A crease that was- admittedly- rather adorable. Before bursting into speech once more, “I could help! I mean I’d be happy to, it would spare one of your hands and...”

Todd noticed the man trailed off, and his expression- if only for a moment- flashed a genuine look of sadness. So Todd finished the sentence for him, “And the dogs already seem to love you- you gotta teach me that by the way, it took two hours just to get Stan to come to me never mind walk with me down a street.”

Todd had gestured down to the Yorkie, which now stood growling at a nearby floating leaf that was being blown by a soft breeze through the park. And Dirk regained his grin, “Well I’m sure he’s simply misunderstood, for one he definitely prefers the blue lead, you should try that next time.”

Dirk, by this point, had already taken the Border Collie from Todd, happily scratching at her ear as he wrapped her leash around his hand. And Todd merely responded with a stuttered “Oh, o-okay.” as they began to walk together. It was actually kind of nice to have somebody to walk with, usually his trips were taken alone- which was especially stressful on Mondays, when he had four dogs and strangely, a cat, with him.

“Forgive me, I don’t think I ever caught your name?”

“Oh! Right, gee, sorry about that.” Todd bit his lip a moment, shaking his head at his lack of an introduction, “I’m Todd. Uh, Todd Brotzman.”

“Well, Todd, I can see us becoming very good friends.”

— A wonderful two weeks later —

It had become quite the routine- and neither of them was complaining. Todd continued to be paid to walk dogs every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, now generating quite a steady income for himself through his small business, and Dirk continued to turn up to the park- without fail- on the exact days Todd worked.

Much to Dirk’s prediction, they did indeed end up rather good friends. In fact, they were very much teetering on surpassing even that.

That was because, by this time, both of the unexpected friends rather considered their walks together to not just be walks. But more than that. Todd might even go as far to call them dates. Though this of course had never been said out loud- it was safe to assume that both of them had become wildly aware of how much they enjoyed the others company.

It was this passing two weeks that lead them to this Friday Evening, in which they walked and chatted about how Cassie and Winston- the Border Collie and Australian Shepard- finally warming up to Todd.

“She loves you, look at her, the way she keeps brushing up against you leg? It’s undeniable Todd Brotzman, Cassie might even be in love with you.” Dirk beamed at the man, both of them breaking into a small fit of laughter as they neared the end of their stroll, standing beside the gate to talk for just a little longer. “Are you still sure we can’t just take these four and run? I mean it’s late, I bet the owners won’t even notice.”

“Dirk, we are not stealing my only means of an income.” Todd rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the Detective. Yes, Detective, Todd couldn’t believe it either. In fact there was a lot about Dirk that had surprised him, though none of it unpleasant. “Plus I’m pretty sure Mrs Arding would definitely notice if her ‘beloved Ceecee’ was gone for even two minutes longer than she allowed.”

Dirk merely continued to grin, shaking his head, “Fine. Fine. I just wish these walks were longer. I wish we could spend more time together.”

“Actually, Dirk, maybe we can?” Todd shuffled a little where he stood, a nervous blush flooding his cheeks as he spoke towards the ground, “Look maybe I have this all wrong, or maybe you just wouldn’t be interested, but I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner sometime? Just the two of us?”

“Todd...” A soft voice spoke his name in a way that sounded even the most boring syllables sound beautiful, and the dog walker raised his head just slightly, “I would love that.”

And then he leaned in.

— One week later —

So maybe Todd was nervous.

So _maybe_ he’d been thinking about that kiss ever since it happen.

So maybe he was far too underdressed for the restaurant he waited outside.

But as soon as he saw that taxi cab pull around the corner, as soon as he caught the familiar flash of a brightly coloured jacket and humorously patterned tie, it was like time itself stopped for a few seconds.

He threw on a smile, the best he could manage in his state- which was small at best, but none the less it worked. And then Dirk was walking down the street towards him, with that adorable wave of his and drawn out hi that in honesty made his heart skip a beat. His smile became a little more genuine.

“Hey.” He said on a breath.

“Hey.” Dirk echoed, a smile so broad on his own face that Todd feared the man’s cheeks might stick that way, “So, a restaurant huh?”

He watched as Dirk looked up above their heads, to a large sign in calligraphy style writing that seemed way too out of Todd’s price range, “Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck, in honesty, this place was a little out of his price range, he had to pull double the number of customers out of his books to make up for the price- which of course Dirk wasn’t aware of.

“You don’t really want to eat here, do you?” As though he’d read his mind- which Dirk tended to do often- the taller man spoke.

“Honestly? Formal isn’t really my kind of thing.” He looked back to his date for the night and smiled a little embarrassed, his cheeks flushing red once again, “But I thought it might, be impressive or something, you seemed like you might enjoy it.”

“Todd. I’m the guy who sat on a dusty path in dark red trousers just to pet your dogs when I didn’t even know you. I don’t care about the price of food or the stars of a restaurant. So long as I’m with you.”

Damn it, Dirk, he thought as his cheeks gained a heat behind them- telling him pretty successfully that they grew even more red by the second. Before he had the chance to respond, Dirk was grabbing his hand and pulling him down the road, “Let’s get out of here.”

Todd followed with rushed steps, throwing one last glance back to the restaurant and then to Dirk. Who’s smile had become a smirk and whom pulled them in a direction like he knew exactly where he was going, “Where exactly are we getting out to?”

“I know a spot.” Dirk seemed determined, and Todd wondered if he’d planned this all along.

Which, to his surprise, was a correct topic to wonder about, because when they did arrive at Dirk’s destination, he watched as the man walked behind him, and then he saw darkness.

“Is there a reason you have your hands over my eyes right now?” Todd’s brows furrowed in his confusion and he huffed a laugh.

“Shhh, trust me.” Dirk responded, leading Todd gently through the park they’d arrived at, until he came across a tree on a small hill- a patch of grass covered by a blanket and surrounded by candles with a small basket sat just on the edge of the square. “Okay open your eyes.”

“Dirk that requires you moving your hands too.”

“Oh! Right- sorry. Silly me.”

As soon as Dirk’s hands moved Todd’s jaw dropped, his expression softening immediately. He looked over the setup and wandered towards it in his awe, “You planned this?”

“I knew about the extra work you’ve been doing, I figured I should put a little work in myself. Ergo, a candlelit picnic, those are romantic right?”

“Wait, you knew?” He turned back to Dirk, both surprised and curious as he tilted his head.

“Of course I did! You’re bag of dog treats was depleting at twice the speed it usually does. It wasn’t hard to piece together the rest.”

Of course Dirk knew, a detective in his prime. Todd huffed a laugh and shook his head, “I can’t believe you.”

“Well you best start believing soon because I have a picnic that’s not going to eat itself.”

They sat down, and it wasn’t long before they were back to their usual small talk. Cracking jokes and Dirk admiring Todd’s tendency to be grumpy about, well, everything. The two friends were at peace sat on the blanket; laughing when a biscuit snapped, scattering crumbs all over Todd’s lap and grazing touches between their hands until Dirk finally gave in and laced his fingers with Todd’s- causing a moment of, comfortable, silence.

When the evening was coming to a close and the candles had burned down, Dirk was packing away his picnic supplies whilst Todd removed the last lingering crumbs that stuck to his shirt. And then, when Dirk stood, basket in one hand, he was holding Todd’s hand in the other. Like it was natural; like they’d been doing this for years.

And they looked at each other, shared a kiss not too perfect but befitting for them- with a awkward nose bump and the tousle of a height difference, and then spoke. Simultaneously.

“I should walk you home.”

“No, I should walk you home.”

A laugh.

“Where do you live?” Todd asked breaking off their strange moment of speaking as though utterly in tune.

“The Ridgley, that apartment building about a block away.”

“Wait. What?!” Todd spoke suddenly, giving an accidental squeeze to Dirk’s hand, and pulling them to a stop in the middle of their walk out of the Park, “You live at the Ridgely?”

“Yes, is there something wrong with that?” Dirk looked as though he was concerned, almost frightened for Todd’s reply.

“Dirk, I live at the Ridgely.”

“Impossible!” The detective shook his head, eyes widening and a smile threatening his lips, “That can’t be I’d have seen you!”

“But you wouldn’t have!” Todd’s own eyes broadened and he gasped, “Every time we meet, we meet here, but I have to leave early to get the dogs first. And then I have to come home late from dropping the dogs back at their respective houses. Meaning we never would have left our apartments at the same time.”

They both shared a gaze. And then laughed, a deep stomach laugh. The kind of laugh that warms your bones and makes anybody in the vicinity happier just to hear it.

Looks like their walk home wasn’t going to be all that lonely. Looks like they weren’t going to be all that lonely.

— Finally, a year passes —

“Dirk! Have you seen Bentley’s leash?” Todd called in a half shout down the short corridor that lead to their front door.

“It’s on the bookshelf love!” A soft voice called back, followed by the bark of a small corgi that padded impatiently at Todd’s feet.

Todd ventured through to the sitting room, and sure enough there is was. A blue leash, the one Dirk avidly insisted Bentley preferred. Todd couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head and hooking the lead up to the corgis collar, who followed him rather obediently. Still no sign of Dirk though, so he figured he better check up on him, wandering through their house towards the kitchen.

“Dirk, we were supposed to meet Farah a half hour ago, what are you-“ There, infront of him, was Dirk sat on their kitchen floor fixing a collar around a corgi puppy’s fur.

“Ah! Todd, this was supposed to be more of a surprise but,” He held the pup up a little, nuzzling his cheek against the dogs and smiling, “Happy anniversary!”

Todd chuckled, watching Bentley run over to inspect his new house mate and watching his boyfriend look at him expectantly. “Happy anniversary indeed.”

“Now what was that about us being late?”

“Dirk, I don’t think I care too much about being late anymore.” Todd rolled his eyes, watching Dirk stand, adorning his original yellow jacket from the day they had met. “Farah can wait, it’s not like she’s expecting us to be on time anyways.”

He stepped a little closer to Dirk, brushing dog hair from his collar and standing on his toes to press a kiss to his lips, “So what’s the third additions name?”

“Her last owners named her May but they said we can always change it if we want. I thought it was fitting considering the date.”

Just like Dirk, considering everything down to the last needlepoint detail. “I like May.”

They shared a smile, the puppy Dirk still held between them licking Todd’s chin as though in agreement, whilst their two other corgis- so maybe he and Dirk were slightly attached to corgis- looked on expectantly.

“Is it just me or is Rapunzel going grey?” Dirk looked down at the dog, who cocked her hair as though to reply to him.

“Probably from stress, Bentley refuses to leave her alone.” Both men hummed in agreement on this and then chuckled as Bentley whimpered- as though perfectly offended by such a statement.

“Alright come on, we best get going. May has a leash right?”

“Of course, and it’s yellow, so we match!” Dirk waved the lead excitedly and Todd shook his head, grabbing the leashes of their other two family members and heading for the door.

As they walked, he watched the three dogs infront of him, and pondered the thought that they were going to meet their friend Farah so that their dogs could meet- Farah recently having adopted a stray great dane.

“Dirk, do you think we have a problem?”

Dirk looked down, hummed, and then looked back to Todd, “I don’t see a single problem with this.”

Todd merely rolled his eyes and fought back an adoring grin, “Sometimes I think you love the dogs more than me.”

“Absurd!” His boyfriend explained, nudging their shoulders together, “I love you all equally.”


End file.
